


Countdown to the Wedding

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, there will be adult stuff later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Shinsuke is a wedding planner au





	Countdown to the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” The newlywed couple walked down the aisle with the happiest expressions. 

Shinsuke was carefully observing everything to make sure everything would continue to go according to plan. After the wedding ended, Shinsuke arrived back to his office. He plopped down on his chair and loosened his tie. 

***Knock, knock***

“Enter.”

Bansai entered the room and sat on the sofa. Shinsuke walked over and sat on the single seated sofa. “The bride and groom wanted to me to thank you on their behalf.” 

“Tell them I wish them a happy life together.”

“Will do. I’m here to inform you on our next client.” He handed a file over to him. “I’ll be getting off of work for today.”

“Taking Matako on a date?” 

“Something like that.”

Shinsuke smirked. “I’ll see you two tomorrow then.” Bansai gave a wave as he left the office. Shinsuke walked back over to the desk and sat down on his chair. He opened the file and took a look. “Bride’s name is Tsukuyo.” He skimmed through the basic information that was provided. “We’re meeting this Friday huh.” He put the file back down and relaxed. “I’m going to sleep until Friday.” He packed his things up and called it a night.

Friday arrived and Shinsuke was sitting in a conference room waiting for the bride to arrive. There was a gentle knock on the door. Shinsuke got up to answer the door. He opened the door and Matako was there. 

“Shinsuke-sama the bride has arrived!” Matako looked to her side and motioned Tsukuyo to come greet Shinsuke. 

As soon as Shinsuke saw Tsukuyo he was a bit surprised.  _ She’s very beautiful.  _ Shinsuke has seen a lot of women especially because he owned a wedding planning company. None of them ever made an impression on him until now. He stuck his hand out towards her. “I’m Takasugi Shinsuke, I’ll be helping you with your wedding.”

Tsukuyo grabbed his hand with hers. There wasn’t a single smile from her nor any kind of excitement. “I’m Tsukuyo. I look forward to workin’ with ya.”

Her lack of enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed by Shinsuke. “Shall we have a seat?” He guided her to her seat and seated her.

“Thank ya.”

“No problem.” He went over to the other side and took his seat.

“I’ll bring in some tea,” Matako said and disappeared. She came back and set down two cups of tea. She bowed then quickly left the room. 

“Is there a specific way you’d like to be called?” he asked.

“Tsukuyo’s fine. What ‘bout ya?”

“Shinsuke’s fine. So let’s talk a little. Can you tell me about your fiance? How you two met or how he proposed?” Even if it was just a split second, Shinsuke observed her expression darkened.  _ Thinking about it, she’s not really happy like a soon-to-be bride usually is. _

Tsukuyo plastered a fake smile on her face. “Ah we’ve been friends for quite some time before advancing our relationship.”

He felt that that there were underlying personal issues but didn’t press it. It wasn’t any of his business after all. His business is to satisfy the upcoming bride and groom and make sure their wedding goes by smoothly. “Today we’ll be going over some simple details. It’s important to start off with a good understanding of things.” Their discussion lasted about two hours. “That is all for today.” Shinsuke started collecting his papers. 

“Thank ya for yer time.”

“Thank you for yours too. Next time you should bring your fiance with you. He should be looking at these things with you.”

She ignored the statement he made about bringing her fiance. “Until next time.” Tsukuyo took her leave. 

A couple of minutes later Bansai stepped in to clear the desk. “How did it go?”

“Something feels off.”

“Oh? Sounds interesting.”

“None of my concern though. All that matters is that the wedding is successful.”

.

Today Shinsuke and Tsukuyo were meeting up again. Shinsuke had found a venue that he thinks Tsukuyo would like and decided to take her over there today. He was in front of the building waiting for her. He was browsing his phone until he heard Tsukuyo call out to him.

“Shinsuke, hello.” 

He immediately put his phone away. “Good morning.”

“Good mornin’. Ya said we have somewhere to go today?”

“Yes. Based on our conversation from Friday, I think I found a venue that you would like. It’s not that far from here. Do you mind walking?”

“I don’t mind at all. Let’s go.”

They started walking to the destination. There was silence between because there was nothing much to say. It was odd though, they didn’t feel awkward at all. 

Shinsuke broke the silence. “You came by yourself again. Is he that busy of a man?”

“Somethin’ like that,” she replied curtly. She wasn’t trying to be rude but she disliked talking about her fiance.

Seeing how she avoided talking about him, he got the feeling that she didn’t like him. “May I ask why you’re getting married?” Without a word Tsukuyo ran. “Oi!” Shinsuke ran after her.

Tsukuyo was running towards a woman that looked familiar to her. She touched her shoulder. “Hinowa!”

The woman turned around with a startled expression. “Hinowa? I’m not Hinowa.”

Tsukuyo bowed her head. “I’m very sorry for disturbin’ ya.” Tsukuyo turned around in disappointment.

“W-Wait please!” the woman cried out. Tsukuyo looked at the woman. “Please help me! My husband is abusive and I’m sure he’s looking for me. P-Please help me out!” 

Tsukuyo couldn’t stand to risk her returning to her husband. She turned to Shinsuke. “I’m sorry but I think I’m gonna have to cancel. I can’t let her get taken back.”

Shinsuke was understanding. “Don’t worry about it. We can check the place out some other day.”

“Thanks. See ya next time.” She left with the lady. She was planning to take her to Yoshiwara to keep her safe. 

He watched Tsukuyo leave. “Such a warm person.”

“I-I’m so sorry for interrupting your date!” the woman apologized.

“It’s not a date,” Tsukuyo corrected her. 

“Sorry for assuming!”

Tsukuyo brought her to a lady in Yoshiwara who would take care of her. “Thank you so much for helping me,” she said. 

“It’s no problem. I hope ya stay safe.” Tsukuyo parted ways with her and went about her business.

The woman roamed around Yoshiwara. She noticed a man with familiar silver hair and quietly followed him to a secluded area. “Report,” he said.

“She was on a date with some good looking man.”

“Hmph, guess taking away Hinowa wasn’t enough.” He tossed a picture towards her way. She caught the picture. “Find this boy and bring him to me.” 

“As you wish Gin-sama.” Gintoki was gone in a blink of an eye. The woman took a look at the picture. “Eh? A little kid? He’s taking things a bit too far. Oh well, I owe him my life. I’ll do anything he commands.”

Gintoki was walking back home in a sour mood. “Just what will it take for me to take over your mind Tsukuyo? I’ll keep taking everything you love until you completely surrender yourself to me.”

.

“I’m back home.” Tsukuyo took off her boots and entered the house.

Seita came out of his room. “Tsukuyo-nee…” Ever since Hinowa went missing, Seita wasn’t the vibrant kid he used to be.

Tsukuyo pet his hair. “Hinowa’s gonna come back. Don’t ya worry.” 

His hands balled into fists. “At what cost?! You’re sacrificing yourself to him! Kaa-chan wouldn’t you want to compromise the rest of your life for her safety. I never thought he’d be like this. I’ll never forgive him.”

“It’s okay Seita. Everythin’ will be alright,” she soothed him. Seita teared up and cried.

The next morning Seita came out into the kitchen. There was a packed lunch sitting on the table with a note on top of it. The note read, “I tried my best to make the bento as tasty as I could. I’ll take ya out for some barbeque later tonight. Have a nice day at school.”

Seita finally smiled. “Tsukuyo-nee’s trying hard for my sake. I should try my best for her too!” He put the lunch in his bag and exited the home. As he was walking to school, someone called his name.

“Yoo-hoo Seita~” The woman that Tsukuyo had helped out yesterday called out to him.

He turned around and saw a pretty woman. “Who are you?”

“I’m just someone who knows where your mother is~ Do you want to know?”

His eyes widened. “Kaa-chan.” He started walking towards her way.

_ That’s right come my way kid.  _

Seita stopped midway. “How can I trust you?”

“I thought you’d say that.” She showed a piece of Hinowa’s kimono. “This is part of her kimono, no?” She waved around the small piece of evidence.

“Kaa-chan…!” He ran towards the woman.

“Not so fast~” She hit him on his pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. “That was a bit too easy hehe.” She picked him up and disappeared.

Evening time came around. Tsukuyo informed one of the Hyakka members that she’d be getting off work a bit earlier tonight.

“Are you doing something tonight Tsukuyo-sama?” the member asked.

“Yeah I’m takin’ Seita out for dinner tonight.”

“Ah! That’s a good idea. Little Seita’s been looking so down these days. Hinowa-sama...I hope she’s safe.”

“She’s goin’ to come back safely, I’ll make sure she does. I’m off for tonight. Thanks for all yer hard work.”

“Have a wonderful evening Tsukuyo-sama!”

As Tsukuyo was on her way home, she noticed a familiar figure. The person seemed to have noticed her too and came her way.

“Tsukuyo.” It was Shinsuke.

“Shinsuke what are ya doin’ here?” Tsukuyo was surprised to see him.

“I’m here for some drinks. Do you live here?”

“I do. I wanna apologize for leavin’ ya like that last time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem at all. More importantly is that woman okay?”

“Yes thankfully. I left her in good hands. This is sudden but would ya like to have dinner together? I wanna treat ya to somethin’ because I feel so bad.”

Generally Shinsuke preferred being alone. He enjoyed solitary but for some reason he didn’t mind spending time with her. There was something about her that drew him in. “Okay.” There was a small smile on her face that was genuine this time.  ***Badump*** That glimpse of her sincere smile threw him off.  _ Such a pretty smile.  _

“Ah I forgot to mention it but I hope ya don’t mind me bringin’ my kid brother along. I promised to take him out for barbeque. Is that alright with ya?”

“I don’t mind at all.” They started walking. “I didn’t know you have a younger sibling.”

“We’re not blood related. He’s like one though.” They arrived at Hinoya’s. “I’ll go get ‘im.” Shinsuke waited outside while Tsukuyo entered. While she was walking towards the back of the shop, she couldn’t help but feel like the atmosphere was strange. As soon as she slid the door she noticed something coming towards her head. She quickly moved her head to the right. An arrow barely zoomed past her head. 

“Tch, you have such sharp eyes even in the dark.”

“That voice…!” She recognized the familiar voice. “As I suspected ya didn’t have an abusive husband did ya?”

“Hehe. They say nothing escapes the heavenly tayuu of Yoshiwara. It’s true my little story was fake. As if I’d ever let myself get into that situation. Women like that are just pathetic and weak.”

Tsukuyo was filled with rage. There were a lot of women who suffer and this woman made a joke of the matter.

“Ara? Did I get you angry by saying that? Oh well, I’m here to deliver a message to you. He said that he thought of when he wants to get married. He said in six months time from today. He wants to get married sooner but he understands that wedding planning takes some time. He wants you to have the most grandiose wedding. Ah also I took that little boy to him as a precaution. You shouldn’t be fooling around with another man, it breaks Gin-sama’s heart.”

“Tell that bastard if anythin’ happens to Hinowa an’ Seita, I’m comin’ after his head.” The woman didn’t respond and walked right past Tsukuyo. “Oi I’m talkin’ to ya.” Tsukuyo hurled kunais at her. The woman dodged a couple but majority of them grazed her.

“Ouch!”  _ Ability wise she’s much stronger than I am. I don’t stand a chance against her.  _ She took some kind of bombs out and threw them. The gas started filling the room instantaneously.

Tsukuyo dropped to her knees and started coughing.

“Oh and these bombs contain very strong poison~ No hard feelings ok? I simply can’t afford you coming after me. Until next time~” She walked out and closed the door behind her. As soon as she ran out of the store, she saw Shinsuke. “Oya? Looks like you two are dating after all.”

“You!” Shinsuke recognized the woman and realized that Tsukuyo hadn’t come out. “Dammit!” He let the woman escape and ran inside. 

Tsukuyo heard footsteps running her way. “Don’t!” Shinsuke stopped. “She threw a poisonous gas bomb. It’ll get to you, run away before it does!”

“Like hell I’m going to leave you and run!” He held his breath and slid the door open. Unfortunately the room was too dark for him to spot her.  _ It’s too dark where is she?!  _

Tsukuyo realized that he was looking around for her. “O-Over here,” she managed to say.

He walked towards the area he heard her voice and felt something against his foot. He bent down and felt her body. He picked her up and ran out. The cool air hitting him felt refreshing. Standing in the gas alone made his eye feel like it was going to melt out of his eye socket. “Tsukuyo!” There was no response, she had passed out from inhaling the gas. He took her back to his apartment so that his personal doctor could take a look at her.

“This is some potent poison inside her body. It’s incredible how she withstood it. Usually this kind of poison is strong enough to paralyze if not entirely, parts of the body permanently.”

“So she’s going to be okay?”

“I gave her an antidote so she should be okay. Thankfully your eye is okay also.. I’ll come back again tomorrow for checkup.” 

It was now just the two of them in the room. Shinsuke sighed as he sat down next to her. “You’re too reckless.” 

The sun rays hit the room through the window. “Nn.” Tsukuyo slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in an unknown territory. She slowly sat up and observed the room around her. “Where am I?”

“Glad to see you awake.” Tsukuyo looked at the door and saw Shinsuke. He made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feelin’ okay. Thank ya...for savin’ me.” Tsukuyo leaned in to take a better look at him. “Are ya okay?” she asked with worry filled in her eyes.

_ I can’t understand her. She doesn’t even know me. She was in critical danger compared to me yet she’s more worried about me than herself.  _ “Why?” The word escaped from his mouth. “Why are you concerned for me? You barely know me.”

“Yer right, I barely know ya but I couldn’t let ya put yerself in danger to help me. The same could be asked of ya. Ya barely know me, why did ya come save me?”

“I-”  _ Why did I run in there? She already paid for our services, I could’ve just left her. Why did I save her?  _ “I couldn’t leave you.” He remembered how desperate he had become trying to find her in the dark. Suddenly he remembered her smile. He didn’t know why it made him feel all fuzzy inside but he was certain he wanted to see it again. He couldn’t put it into words but something about her kept attracting him to her. He was curious. He wanted to know more about her.

Tsukuyo could tell he meant it. “Well I guess that settles it. We both wanted to help each other out.”

“I guess so.” There was something that had been on his mind ever since the incident last night. “There’s been something that I noticed. Would it be alright to ask you about things?”

Tsukuyo had a hunch what he was curious about. “What would ya like to know?”

“What is going on? That woman she did this to you. Why?”

Tsukuyo’s hands balled into fists. Thinking back to what had happened made her feel angry. Not only was Hinowa gone but now Seita was too.  _ If only. If only I dropped ‘im off to school, this wouldn’t have happened. _


End file.
